


Julie Gets the Girl

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Julie has been divorced from Zach for some time now.  She is ready to move on and see who else is out there.  Julie had put out some feelers, but gotten nothing in return. Talking with Christen, she decided to up her game at the November Canadian friendlies.  She was going to get an answer out of the difficult goalkeeper and hopefully, go home with the girl.





	Julie Gets the Girl

“You look like such a… a gay Julie. I mean you look…really gay.” Mal stared at her roommate. They were up north in Vancouver for the Canada friendlies. “Is this some post-Zach phase?”

“Ugh no. My post Zach phase was training like Carli for 2 months until Sofia locked me in a room with a pint of Baskin’ Robins after the Houston game at the start of the season and made me talk about it. Then I cried for two days, got it out of my system, and now I am focused on moving on."

“Ok…well I am glad there is no more crying. But uh, are you sure this isn’t a phase? I mean a get everyone to look and hit on me phase?”

“What? No.” Julie crossed her arms, exasperated with the questioning by the young forward. “This is called the game is going to be cold because we are in Canada in November and going to a soccer game so I am dressing warm so I don’t freeze.” 

“Fine. Fine. But don’t blame me when someone else says the same damn thing.” Mal rolled her eyes and finished her makeup for their night out. The team was going to a White Caps game and then out for some fun afterward before they played their second game against the Canadians. 

Julie ignored her and headed down to the lobby to look for her friends. Julie was dressed to stay warm, but she was hoping someone else might be able to help with that problem as well. While she was single and ready to mingle, there was one person more than anyone that she wanted to mingle with. Julie wouldn’t go so far to say she was completely healed from the damage ending her marriage did, but she knew she needed to get back in the game to continue the process. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The defender had spent some time with Christen after the Red Stars won the NWSL championship. The two had bonded over the past season and Julie could use a break away from everyone to figure out what she wanted. When they were at the dog beach with Morena and Khalessi, Julie was staring at a cloud, working on her tan when it dawned on her. The cloud looked like a goalkeeper’s glove and she was hit with a pang of sorrow when she thought of the goalkeeper who would appreciate the cloud. She missed Alyssa. And not in a ‘oh the season is over and I want the team back together way’. The blonde missed the goalkeeper in her life. She missed their coffee dates before games, her witty comments, her jokes (even if Alyssa didn’t think she was funny), the encouragement when she did well even though she wasn’t on the backline anymore. Julie missed the goalkeeper’s presence in her life. She shot up and blurted it out to Christen without even thinking about it.

“I miss Lyssa!”

“You what?” Christen spun around and stared at Julie.

“I…uh….” Julie’s face turned red when she realized what she had said. Christen was staring at her with so many questions and Julie hadn’t even had time to think about those questions herself. “I guess…I miss Lyssa. Like a lot.”

“Jules…” Christen walked up to her and smiled. “That’s adorable. You’ll figure things out. I am here when you are ready or want to talk about things. I was on that path not too long ago.”

“Thanks Chris. I promise I will talk to you when I figure out what the hell is going on in my mind.” Julie hugged her friend. This trip had done her more good than she could have dreamed. “But now, I am going to go take a picture of this cool cloud and send it to her.”

“Go for it JJ.” Christen grinned at the younger woman. The forward watched as Julie did exactly that, having a silly grin on her face the entire time. This was going to be fun to watch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie’s crush had only grown worse the more she tried to figure it out. Lys was always there, whenever Julie shot her a text or a SnapChat. They didn’t always have deep conversations, but that didn’t matter. They chatted about the most random things, like the best flavor of popsicles that help you cool off in the summer time or what color Sam Johnson might dye her hair next season. Every conversation they had made Julie absolutely light up. Christen snuck photos of it whenever she was with the blonde. She wanted Julie and Lys to be able to look back on the moments when they got together. Someone might have said if, but Christen had faith that the universe would bring them together. 

When Julie came to her for flirting advice, Christen found it adorable. She told Julie just to do what she wanted Zach to do when they first met. Most girls want the similar things, and if not, you pick up on the signals and change your tactics. The blonde was a nervous wreck, but luckily it started out over text. She didn’t think Lys was picking up on it at all. Sure, the goalkeeper would respond, but she wouldn’t flirt back. That sent Julie into a tailspin. Christen and Tobin (Christen called in reinforcements and she couldn’t not tell Tobin anyway) kept her afloat by reassuring her things can get lost in translation over text. They could use friendlies to see what Alyssa really thought.

It was now the November friendlies and Julie was growing desperate. She had no sliver of a clue from Alyssa if she was on the right track, or if the goalkeeper was even interested. If she wasn’t so afraid of the word getting out about her crush, she would ask Whit or Steph what the older woman was thinking but Steph wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut about it and Whit was in the middle of law school so those were both a bust. She had sat down with Christen and came up with the best (or worst) plan to determine if Alyssa was into her. Now Julie was praying it worked.  
For their outing, she decided to go comfy. No reason to act like anything was up. So that’s what Julie did, no matter what Mal was trying to imply. She was rocking black loose jeans, a comfy green flannel, her favorite grey beanie, and Converse. She trimmed her nails short and kept it to minimal make-up. She had to be comfortable if she was going to be confident and get an answer one way or the other tonight. That was step 1. Step 2 involved spending as much time with Alyssa with as few people around as possible. Julie wanted to try flirting with her in person, and the less people around to experience that awkwardness, the better. 

So now Julie was waiting in the lobby, praying Alyssa would continue her habit of getting ready early so that they could have a moment or two alone before Kelley or Allie came down and ruined it. She was praying to whatever deity was listening to help her out. Her marriage had ended when Zach realized she liked girls (one girl in particular, though Zach realized it before she did). He was sweet about the divorce, wanting her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. He had started to date again and encouraged JJ to do the same. So, Julie went out and flirted with a few girls (as best she could) and gone one two dates to get her feet wet, but her heart only thought of Alyssa. So, she was putting all of her hope on this working. It had to, the universe owed her this.

She was in luck. Alyssa came down by herself. Pinoe was her roommate she would take forever to get ready between talking to her girlfriend Sue. Now to put the plan into action.

“Hey Lys. You look nice.” Julie wasn’t lying. Lys had gone with dark leggings and a hunter green tunic. Her makeup was light and highlighted those green eyes. Julie would have trouble not staring all evening, that was for certain.

“Thanks J. You too. You will be plenty warm for the game.” The goalkeeper smiled and gestured to Julie’s flannel.

“Well I wore a thermal underneath it so you can borrow it if you get cold. Promise.” Julie confidently grinned at the older woman.

“Thanks J. I might take you up on that. Pinoe got some sort of white substance on my leather jacket and she hasn’t figured out how to get it out yet.” Alyssa rolled her eyes. Pinoe was always up to something and unfortunately, the goalkeeper got caught in the crossfire. 

“Just say the word Lys. You want to grab a cup of coffee before the game?” Julie wanted a little more alone time before the team showed up and ruined everything. She had to keep moving forward while her confidence was running high.

“Sure J. There is a nice place around the corner.”

‘’You went there this morning for your paper, didn’t you?”

“Mmhmm.” 

The pair headed out into the cold evening air. Julie stepped as close as she dared to Alyssa, even though the sidewalk was empty. The goalkeeper glanced at her, but didn’t say a word about it. Her face was still as hard to read as ever. Julie decided to take it as a good sign that Alyssa hadn’t stepped away from her. The two made it to the coffee shop within a few minutes and Julie grabbed the door for Alyssa. She was rewarded with a gentle smile before Alyssa headed inside. That rocked Julie’s world and fueled her hope.

They ordered their coffee and Julie paid before Alyssa could protest. They sipped it and walked back to the hotel, side-by-side. Julie recounted her adventures with Morena and Khaleesi so she could hear Alyssa’s laugh. It was light hearted and absolutely made Julie swoon every time she heard it. As casually as she could, she bumped into Alyssa’s side before they got back to the hotel.

“A dog would be nice, ya know. Something to come home to, who would be excited to see you every day.”

“Or someone.” Alyssa commented.

“Or someone.” Julie agreed. “Only if they live in the same city. I was married and I still hardly saw him. I want someone in Chicago or wherever I play to come home to.” She looked up at Alyssa, hoping she would get the hint.

“That sounds lovely.” Alyssa agreed as they walked into the hotel lobby where the team was starting to gather. Julie internally sighed in defeat but didn’t give up. She would have to keep trying. Christen saw her and gave a discrete thumbs-up. Julie minutely shook her head. No success yet. Christen tapped her chin twice. Buck up. The defender nodded. She was still in this.

They milled around the hotel lobby until the team bus pulled up. Julie didn’t say much, rather content to sit back and watch Lys interact with their teammates. The goalkeeper had really started to open up and not be so secretive – she even let US Soccer video a few interviews with her. Crystal tapped her shoulder as she was following Carli onto the bus.

“What’s up Crys?”

“Any luck on the dating scene yet?” 

“Umm not really. Went on a few to get my feet wet but they weren’t anything special.” She replied as she sat down. Crys slid in next to her. Alyssa sat in the seat in front of her with Casey. 

“They were that bad?” 

“No…I mean maybe but I am also out of practice and dating is just weird.”

“Preach.” Alyssa had turned around to chime in. Julie did her best to stay calm. “It is always weird when they figure out who we are, and they figure it out sooner or later.”

“So true.” Julie nodded her head at Alyssa’s comment. “Most seem to brush it off or they ask a million questions or they get star struck and I get tired of looking over my shoulder on my walk home to make sure I’m not being followed.”

“You’ve been followed” Alyssa quirked her eyebrows at the blonde’s comment. Julie tried to brush it off with a shrug but Alyssa’s gaze brought a blush to her cheeks.

“Yeah once when I was visiting Zach. I don’t know if they were following him or me but we definitely were more cautious after that. That’s why I’m at a building with a doorman now. But it was still a little offsetting, ya know?”

“Well I am glad you are safe.” Lys smiled and Julie had to try not to swoon with everyone watching.

“Thanks Lys. Anyway, yeah they get weird and I don’t really just want to get to know this one person better.”

“You have a crush! Give me details!” Crystal grabbed her arm excitedly. Alyssa’s face remained stoic and Sammy Mewis popped over the back of her seat.

“JJ has a crush?! No way! On who?”

“I…uh…don’t want to say.” Julie was red. Crystal and Sammy both playfully smacked her arm.

“Why not Jules? Give us some details then! This is your first crush post-Zach!” The three women stared at her. Julie felt her face quickly becoming purple and she wanted to crawl into her beanie. But Sammy wouldn’t let that happen. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart.

“Well… they are a professional athlete, like us, so that would be really nice. Understand the stressors and all that. They are really sweet from the little I have gotten to know them. Thoughtful in what they say and how they appear to others. Smart, though they don’t like to brag about it. Definitely cute, but not in an oh look at me way. Which is fine with me. They are just someone special.” Julie finished her spiel, unknowingly holding Alyssa’s gaze. Alyssa gave a faint smile and Julie quickly looked away. Maybe she said too much. Or maybe, she said just enough for the goalkeeper to get a clue.

“Well, if you want my advice, you gotta go for it girl! You won’t know unless you try and worst is they say no. And if they do, call Chris or Steph or Gilly and have them come over with a bucket of ice cream and a good crying movie.” Crystal threw an arm around her fellow New New Kid. She was happy that Julie had started to move on and show interest in someone else.

“Yeah JJ. Or just text me and I can send Steph.” Sammy volunteered.

“Thanks guys.” She smiled at them both. She had the best friends. 

They got to the stadium and security escorted them inside. She looked around for Alyssa as they got the stadium tour. She dropped back in order to be next to goalkeeper. It earned her a smile and soft hip check as they listened to the tour guide drone on. Honestly, none of them cared, they just wanted to get the match under way. Alyssa seemed to catch onto Julie’s lack of interest and made snarky remarks under her breath. She had Julie sniggering within moments. Carli shot her a glare for being unprofessional but Julie just rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like the White Caps guide expected them to care. They weren’t Canadian.

He let them go soon enough and they made their way to their seats. Security was at the top of the stairs so no one could bother them. They sat in small groups and propped their feet up on the seats in front of them. The teams were getting ready to come out for warm ups. Julie sat with Alyssa, Christen, and Tobin. The four of them were sitting towards the back of the group. 

“How nice does it feel to finally get to play again Tobs?” Julie cocked her head at the winger. She had only been cleared recently by US Soccer to start playing again.

“Pretty amazing. It sucks that I missed the full season with the Thorns but I wanted to make sure I was completely healthy before I stepped on the field again. The med staff there agreed and we took it slow. God sure did test my patience. But hey, I get to play against Canada. That is a win.” Tobin grinned and kissed Christen’s cheek. “And I got to spend a lot of time with my girl here so that was amazing.”

“Stop you. I am just glad we could get you healthy.” Christen leaned her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin wrapped an arm around the forward. Both Alyssa and Julie awed at their affection. It came so easily to them.

“We are all. Unless Jill tries to make you play defense again.” Alyssa sighed at the memory. One day she would have a good back line. One day.

“Don’t mention that. She could overhear you and get ideas.” Julie shot her a look as Christen hissed at the goalkeeper. “We have World Cup Qualifying this year. We can’t afford anymore crazy experiments.”

“Ok down girl.” Alyssa raised her hands in defeat.

“Guys. How about we watch the game?” Tobin tried to defuse the tension and get them back focused. The women agreed and they watched both the White Caps and the Sounders warm up. Both teams looked good and were hungry for points in their crowded table. Of course, the girls were rooting for the Sounders. They had to root for the American team. Megan and Kops were bragging on the Sounders loudly for all to hear. The four shook their heads but stayed quiet. Once you got Megan started, she wouldn’t stop. There was no point in trying.

The game started soon after and it was chippy from the start. They all agreed that the men needed to stop diving and play the damn game. Sammy argued that the ref needed to give more cards for all of the studs up tackles and Julie was inclined to agree with her. She was surprised there wasn’t a broken leg or a torn ACL. Damn boys and their better oriented ligaments.

The plus side of everyone being engaged in the game was that Julie could sneak glances at the keeper and no one notice. Alyssa keeps one eye on the play and the other on the goalkeeper under pressure. Julie could see her evaluating their position and defense structure. Ever working, that was the goalkeeper. She shifted a little in her seat. God, she was going to be obvious but she didn’t know what else to do at this point. Julie settled back down and as casually as she could, laid her hand over top Alyssa’s on their shared arm rest. Alyssa turned her eyes for a moment to look at the blonde. Julie kept her eyes glued to the field as she felt the goalkeeper’s green eyes on her while fighting down a blush. To her amazement, Alyssa didn’t move her hand. It took everything in Julie to not break out in a grin. She didn’t pull away!

They didn’t move for the rest of the first half. A couple of times when Pinoe or someone turned around and started to say something, Christen glared at them until they shut up. No one wanted to face the wrath of an angry Christen. They all saw what happened when KO pranked Mal so bad she gave her nightmares. Even Jill walked away from that one. The two women sat, both happy and not wanting to move for disturbing the giddiness that had settled over them. Unfortunately, Julie’s bladders had other ideas.

“Ok bladder I am going. Lys do you want a beer or anything? I have to pee.”

“Sure, I will take one when you come back.” The goalkeeper gave Julie a smile and discretely watched her go. It was difficult to avoid Christen and Tobin’s looks while Julie was gone, but the goalkeeper pretended to be engrossed with the half time bubble soccer. 

Julie slid past the security guard and went to find the ladies room. She made it there without being recognized and grabbed an open stall to empty her full bladder. After washing her hands, she went to hop in line to grab their beer. Julie whipped out her phone to check all her social media apps in hopes of not being recognized. She saw a waiting text from Christen and clicked to open it.

**Pressi: Any luck with Lys?**

**JJtheGr8: I mean a little just now. We kinda held hands in that I had my hand on top of hers and she didn’t pull away.**

**Pressi: That is good JJ! You gotta go for it! I am telling you she likes you as much as you like her. You got this! Me and Tobs will keep the team off your back.**

**JJtheGr8: Thanks Pressi I owe you both.**

Julie slid her phone in her pocket and stepped to the front of the line. She got two bears and a pretzel for them to split. It took a balancing act with everyone trying to get back in their seats, but Julie managed to do it. She handed Alyssa her beer before sitting back down.

“Thanks Jules. I owe you.”

“Then you can get coffee tomorrow.” Julie winked and extended the pretzel. “Want a bite?”

“Oh yes.” Alyssa tore a piece off, brushed off a good chunk of the salt, and took a bite. It was still warm. “That is a fresh pretzel.”

“Yeah I made sure of it.” She put her beer in her cup holder and tore off a piece. It was delicious. The pair shared the pretzel as the second half got underway and nursed their beers. Julie was side eyeing Alyssa and noticed she shivered. Now filled with some liquid courage to bolster her own weakening courage, Julie unbuttoned her thermal and offered it to Alyssa.

“J you will get cold.”

“You are cold Lys. Take it.” Julie insisted and Alyssa did take it. Her arms had goosebumps from the cutting wind. It fit over her muscles and was only a little short on her. 

“Thanks Julie.” Alyssa smiled and put her hand back on the armrest. Julie prayed it was sign. It had to be. 

The defender took her hand and put on top of Alyssa’s again. This time she was rewarded with a smile and Alyssa turned her hand so that their palms were pressed together. Julie had a shit eating grin on her face when she laced their fingers together. This was happening. Her heart was over the moon and about to pound out of her chest. Both of their faces wore a faint blush, but with the wind it didn’t look out of place. 

Julie didn’t stop grinning the entire second half. Alyssa’s hand seemed to fit perfectly with hers. She marveled at the callouses on the goalkeeper’s hand and wondered how they were still so soft with all the work she put into them. Her thumb rubbed Alyssa’s knuckles as the Sounders began to run away with the half. When Dempsey got a second half hat trick, the USWNT was on their feet. Without thinking, Julie hugged Alyssa. She felt the goalkeeper’s arms encircle her and it just felt so right. She hid her blush in Alyssa’s chest for as long as she dared before she pulled away. Both of their eyes were shining with hope and the glimmer of something more.

“You guys might want to separate before Pinoe turns around.” Christen snapped the two of them out of their daze. They quickly sat back down, Julie more red than the goalkeeper. Christen had caught them – it made things a little more real. She just hoped it didn’t scare Alyssa off. The goalkeeper relieved her fears when she reached over and took Julie’s hand in her own again. This time she was the one running her thumb over Julie’s knuckles to calm her down.

“Relax JJ. Let’s just enjoy this, yeah?” Alyssa whispered in the blonde’s ear.

“Yeah. Right.” Julie nodded and took a few deep breaths. She felt her heart rate slow and her anxiety was overtaken with joy. Her and Lys had rejoined hands. Alyssa had grabbed her hand. She hadn’t been this giddy over such a simple gesture since college. Lord help her if this went any further – her face might be permanently stuck on a grin.

The game finished with the sounders winning 5-0 off Dempsey’s hat trick, a goal my Jordan Morris, and a last-minute finish from Christian Roldan. The team was over the moon. They all loved whenever an American team beat a Canadian team, no matter the sport – their rivalry ran that deep. The pair relucatantly separated as they left, as they were in no mood to get harassed by the team about something they hadn’t even had the chance to talk about yet. When they were on the bus again, Julie checked her phone to see another message from Christen.

**Pressi: You too seemed cozy. Not to mention she is still in your shirt.**

**JJtheGr8: She was cold so I was nice and offered my flannel. It isn’t my fault she didn’t dress for the cold.**

**Pressi: Mmhmm sure JJ. Just don’t pretend that you aren’t enjoying seeing her in your shirt.**

**JJtheGr8: I didn’t say that. You did.**

**Pressi: Relax J I am just teasing. You two were cute tonight. Are you gonna talk to her tonight?**

**JJtheGr8: Prolly not, won’t get the alone time. We are going together in the morning to get coffee before training.**

**Pressi: That sounds adorable. I am so happy for you J!**

**JJtheGr8: Thanks Pressi.**

Julie was grinning when she tucked her phone in her pocket. This evening couldn’t have gone any better. 

“You’re happy. Did the mystery person text you? Let me see!” Crystal tried to swipe her phone before Julie put it away. The blonde was too fast for her.

“No, it was Chris nosy. I didn’t bug you about the French guy, don’t hound me.” Julie shot Crystal a look. She waited for months for Crys to tell her she was dating someone after she caught them telling each other goodbye at an airport.

“Ugh fine. But I better one of the first people you tell.” 

“You will be.” Julie yawned. 

“Good.” Crystal relaxed into her seat and the mood lightened.

The team got back to the hotel and Alyssa grabbed Julie to slow her down. Julie slowed her gait and fell in step with her favorite goalkeeper, brushing off Sammy Mewis’ questioning look with the good ol’ defense excuse. Alyssa’s hard to read face helped her little white lie and Sammy went to catch up with Dahlkemper.

“What’s up Lys?” Julie asked once they were the last pair straggling towards the elevator.

“I wanted to walk you up to your room.”

“Oh. Ok.” Julie squeaked out and scooted a little closer to Alyssa. They waited in the lobby until they could get on an elevator by themselves. Once the doors closed, Alyssa slipped her hand back into Julie’s. Both women had soft smiles on their faces but didn’t speak so to not disturb the moment.

They got up to the hallway and departed the elevator. The two women meandered down the hallway hand-in-hand until they arrived at Julie’s room. The blonde found her room key but lingered from going inside. She didn’t want this wonderful day to end.

“Today was really nice JJ.” Alyssa started, moving a step closer to the young woman. Julie looked up at her with those big blue eyes and smiled, lighting up her whole face.

“Yeah it was Lys…and I don’t want it to end. But if we aren’t in bed by curfew Jill will bench us. So can I join you for coffee tomorrow morning?”

“That sounds perfect Jules. I can’t wait.” Lys murmured. Her eyes kept going between Julie’s blue orbs and her plush lips.

“Fuck it.” Julie leaned up on her tip toes and pushed her lips to Alyssa’s. It took the goalkeeper a moment to process what was happening before she responded to Julie’s kiss. They dared not stay connected too long, for someone could pop out of their room to get ice or return to their own room before curfew. It was just long enough for them both to start to feel something stir within them.

“Goodnight Jules.” Lys whispered, pressing her forehead against Julie’s.

“Night Lys. See you for coffee.” Julie rubbed their noses together before forcing herself to go inside her own room.

“I can’t wait.” Alyssa called out as the door closed. Neither woman could wait for morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are adorable and both cinnamon rolls. Also, JJ in a beanie gives me all kinds of feels. I swear she sets my gay meter sky rocketing but she is happily married, so ya know, maybe my meter needs adjusted. Anyway, I am still struggling to write a filler chapter for BnB between their return home and SheBelieves, so if you have any ideas let me know. I am not going to have Alyssa get a migraine, I got that planned for another chapter. As always, let me know what you think below!  
> -Red


End file.
